


Oh Goddess, Divine

by VenJubilation



Series: Claudeleth NSFW Week [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ClaudelethNSFWweek, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Ficlet, Making Sothis Cry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prayer, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: A celebration of the goddess, Sothis, unites the people of Fódlan. However, there is only one thing on Claude's mind after he sees Byleth dawned in her attire. She graced him with her beauty and he prays to be graced with much more.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth NSFW Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Oh Goddess, Divine

**Author's Note:**

> A little behind on the week since I've been busy with work, but alas, here is day 2!
> 
> Day 2: Near Religious...

Looking upon her face, it was almost as though he had been blessed by the presence of the goddess herself.

The bead of sweat that dripped down the side of her face, the shade of rosy pink that spread across her cheeks and shoulders, and the absolute look of desire that would send any man into a frenzy was all enough to drive Claude mad.

Hands grabbed at the fabric of her Sothis Regalia dress, hastily yet carefully undoing the laces that held them together. Pieces of fabric gracefully slid off her shoulders and onto the floor. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Byleth exposed like this, but the look of adoration she held always brought him back to that first night they shared.

He leaned forward to close the space between them; chest against chest, lips against lips. Arms wrapped firmly around her, hoisting her up from the ground. And in turn, Byleth wrapped her legs around Claude's waist.

Gentle moans echoed through the chamber, only growing as Claude pressed Byleth against the wall. Lips traveled across her cheek and down her neck, where he left behind butterfly kisses and teasing nips at her skin. The whimpers that escaped from her were like a hymn that blessed his ears.

Feeling her fingernails dig into his back, Claude groaned. The dull sting served as a sign that she craved more of him. Byleth's fingers trailed up the back of his neck and tangled through brunet locks, firmly tugging his head away from her neck and eliciting a deep moan from him.

"Getting feisty, are we?" He mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Dear goddess, if you don't fuck me now…" Byleth responded, her eyes narrowing at him.

"I should be saying that to you, oh divine Bythis. Or would it be Soleth?"

His tone held playfulness as he used the silly nicknames. Another tug to his hair and he hissed.

"Alright, alright." Claude said, carefully adjusting his position before pressing against her warmth. Slowly, he lifted his hips and entered inch by inch, mindful of her expression to tell him when to continue. A gasp escaped passed Byleth's lips, feeling Claude's girth stretch and fill her. With months in between their visits, she always forgot how good he felt but relished every minute of it when she was reminded.

"Oh goddess, divine…" Claude started with breathy words before pulling back and thrusting into Byleth.

"The one who we turn to.”

Thrust.

“The one who provides us with what we seek.”

Thrust.

“The one who protects us against the evils of the world.”

_Thrust._

It was a prayer he had memorized from his time at the Academy. Though he did not share the same views as his fellow peers, he always made a note to get to know those around him. Even if it meant standing through boring church sessions and reciting old prayers. However, he never thought doing so would come in handy, for he was greatly amused and insanely turned on by the blasphemy of his words with his actions.

Against him, Byleth begun to unravel. Her fingers were lost in a tussle of brown and her mouth remained parted as sweet moans escaped, only to be interrupted by the gasps that brought air back into her lungs.

“Don’t use… the goddess’… Ohh.”

Her scolding was of no use when Claude knew exactly what to do to make her forget how to speak. Byleth’s head pressed back against the wall that provided her support and Claude took advantage of her exposed neck. Leaving behind various bite marks and hickies, Byleth felt her head spin.

“Oh goddess, divine… Mother of all… Give us your, ngh, blessing so we may walk in your path to a new dawn.” She continued, compelled to pray for the pleasure that burned within her was too much to bare. Though she knew if Sothis was still around, she would have never heard the end of it.

“Claude… Oh goddess, yes, Claude!” Byleth cried out as she clung tight to him and reached her climax. Her body trembled under his arms and he soon followed, groaning her name with one final thrust.

The two nuzzled into each other’s necks, breathing deeply to fill their lungs with air they so desperately needed. Claude slowly pulled out and was careful with putting Byleth down to stand once more.

Her legs were numb; whether it was from the pleasure or the position she was in, she could not tell. She leaned against the wall and stared up at Claude with a weary smile on her lips.

“Gods, I love you, Byleth…” He said, once he caught that look upon her face.

“I love you too, Claude.” She responded, closing her eyes as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. “But never bring Sothis into something like this again.”

He chuckled, “With how sweet the prayer sounded from your lips, I can’t exactly promise anything. In fact, I think I want to hear it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was surprisingly easy to write when you've spent years thinking about sin while attending private school...
> 
> The fics for this week may come a little delayed from now on since work has been taking over and draining me. On top of that, there's a few other projects and weeks that must be worked on as well!
> 
> I also recently created a Twitter account for all fics and written works in general (@JubilationFics)! Give it a follow if you wish to stay updated on what''s going on in my little author's corner here!


End file.
